Café Amargo
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Short Fic]O que acontece depois de uma festa? [Último desafio da Gincana do Mundo dos Fics]
1. Introdução

**- Café Amargo -**

_Introdução_

"Botan desce daí!" berrou a voz estridente com histeria

"Não enche Keiko." respondeu a guia espiritual sem se preocupar, ainda dançando sobre a mesa.

"Deixe ela em paz Keiko." resmungou Yusuke envolvendo a cintura da namorada e puxando-a para si. O tom avermelhado de seu rosto denunciava a quantidade de álcool que ela já ingerira.

"É deixe ela em paz." apoiou Koenma sem tirar os olhos de sua assistente que balançava os quadris de forma extremamente sedutora.

Alguém empurrou uma garrafa na mão da colegial e ela se viu impotente diante dos amigos. Não podia competir com um bando de homens bêbados. O cheiro de cigarro misturado à quantidade que ela própria já havia ingerido estava deixando ela enjoada.

Antes que qualquer um se desse conta, o rapaz alto de cabelos ruivos havia subido na mesa e agora acompanhava os movimentos lânguidos da jovem guia.

Koenma gritou alguma coisa contra Kuwabara, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo som da música que alguém fez questão de aumentar.

"Desce já daí Kuwabara!" exclamou o príncipe, suas orelhas ainda mais vermelhas.

"Se te incomoda, por que não vai embora?" perguntou a figura negra do canto da sala.

Koenma pulou com o susto que Hiei lhe dera, pulando para trás e derrubando pilhas de garrafas. O youkai nem sequer piscou enquanto via o outro se recompor.

"E eu vou mesmo!" gritou ele ignorando o medo que sentia quando Hiei olhava para ele daquele modo. Seus olhos relancearam novamente o casal dançando sobre a mesa e virou as costas saindo irritado pela porta do pequeno aposento.

Os olhos vermelhos fitaram o casal sobre a mesa por um momento. Deveria ter seguido o conselho de Kurama e arrumado alguma desculpa para não aparecer.

Sua cabeça rodava e as imagens iam ficando cada vez menos em foco.

_Continua..._


	2. Yusuke POV

**- Café Amargo -**

_Yusuke POV_

Senti minha consciência voltando. Tentei levantar o corpo, mas ele parecia feito de chumbo, só de pensar em me mover já me deixava enjoado.

Abri os olhos com cuidado, a claridade excessiva machucando minha vista. Reconheci logo o lugar onde estava. Era o mesmo de ontem à noite.

Forcei minhas pernas a se flexionarem, o sofá velho rangeu sob meu peso. Odiava a mim mesmo por ter bebido tanto. Já não bastava aquela vez em que eu destruí umas latas de lixo pela rua enquanto tentava inutilmente voltar para casa, só me lembrava de no dia seguinte ter acordado na casa de uma senhora que achava que eu era algum tipo de criança especial.

Com muita dificuldade me sentei, a sala à minha volta girava diante de meus olhos, estrelinhas brilhavam diante de meus olhos.

"Tem alguém aqui?" perguntei no tom mais alto que me permitia falar, o que significava que mesmo que tivesse alguém ali, não me escutaria.

Levantei me apoiando em uma mesa jogada no chão com o pé quebrado. Estranhei, não lembrava de nenhuma mesa com o pé quebrado na noite passada. Mas provavelmente alguém devia ter esbarrado nela ontem e feito o estrago. Se eu conseguisse ir embora rápido talvez o dono do bar não cobre pela mesa.

Fui desviando dos cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, parecia que alguém havia brincado de boliche com as garrafas.

O bar que nós alugamos para aquela festinha era um dos mais vagabundos da região. Enquanto andava rezava para que tivesse ao menos um banheiro limpo.

Atravessei um portal no qual caía uma cortina de bolinhas muito mal feita. Não lembrava de ter entrado lá quando o dono nos mostrou o local ontem de manhã, mas não fazia diferença, ele afirmara que tinha um banheiro então aquela devia ser a direção.

Tive vontade de me dar um soco, e se não estivesse tão enjoado e com a boca tão seca teria dado mesmo. Do outro lado da cortina realmente tinha um banheiro. O problema é que estava longe de ser classificado como limpo.

Me adiantei até a pia e dei uma olhada no espelho. Meu cabelo estava todo torto e havia olheiras gigantescas sob meus olhos. Toquei minhas bochechas observando o efeito no espelho. Eu estava um trapo. Abri a torneira e coloquei a cabeça embaixo da água.

"_Desce já daí Kuwabara!"_

"_Se te incomoda, por que não vai embora?"_

"_E eu vou mesmo!"_

Levantei o rosto e encarei minha imagem refletida no espelho, enquanto fechava a torneira maquinalmente. As vozes de Koenma e Hiei ecoando na minha cabeça, como se ainda estivessem discutindo do meu lado.

De repente o som de um telefone tocando cortou o silêncio. Meus ouvidos latejavam a cada toque estridente.

Tapando as orelhas com as mãos saí do banheiro imundo tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Avistei o aparelho preso na parede. Bati em uma mesa enquanto avançava para o telefone.

"Que foi?" perguntei massageando o flanco direito.

"Urameshi? É melhor você vir aqui. Agora."

_Continua..._


	3. Kuwabara POV

**- Café Amargo -**

_Kuwabara POV_

"Que foi?"

"Urameshi? É melhor você vir aqui. Agora." disse com urgência segurando o aparelho com força contra o rosto.

"Kuwabara? Onde é que 'cê ta cara?"

Dei o endereço para ele, pedindo aos céus que ele soubesse onde aquilo ficava. Porque eu não sabia.

"Tô indo praí." disse ele, dava pra perceber que ele ficou chocado com a informação.

Já eu estava além do chocado. Eu estava _apavorado_.

Sobre uma cama desarrumada, estava o corpo da uma garota jovem, seus cabelos azulados espalhavam-se sobre os lençóis amarelados – os quais eu imagino estarem desse jeito pelo uso constante, recusava acreditar em qualquer outra hipótese –, seu corpo esparramado sobre o colchão carcomido estava totalmente exposto.

Hesitante, me aproximei da cama. Não podia deixar o corpo de uma amiga exposto daquela maneira, além do que seria embaraçoso explicar quando ela acordasse. Juntei o lençol jogado no chão e a cobri cuidadosamente.

Agora se dava inicio um ritual torturante. Caminhar até uma ponta do quarto, depois dar a volta capinar até o outro extremo. Repetir quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Minha garganta estava seca. Parecia que a minha língua era uma esponja. Olhei ao redor, não havia nenhum frigobar ou algo do gênero. Também, com lençóis naquele estado, seria uma sorte se ao menos tivesse papel higiênico no banheiro.

Adiantei-me para o portal que separava o quarto (pequeno por sinal) do banheiro (menor ainda). Ali o box para o chuveiro disputava espaço com o vaso sanitário e a pia, mal se via o chão.

Olhei de esgueira para meu rosto no espelho. Parecia que um trator passara por cima de mim. Abri a torneira e com as mãos em forma de concha recolhi a água que caía. Beber água da torneira não era tão ruim assim.

"_Saí de perto dela."_

"_Ê, saí pra lá projeto de gente. Vai arrumar alguém que te queira."_

"_Eu disse pra sair de perto dela."_

"_Desinfeta nanico."_

Abri os olhos, voltando a me encarar no espelho. Havia um grande e inegável hematoma no meu olho esquerdo. Também descobri vários pequenos cortes nos meus antebraços, como se eu tivesse usado eles para me proteger de alguma coisa.

Dei as costas ao espelho, estava considerando a idéia de sair e comprar um saco de gelo quando um grito histérico me trouxe de volta.

Olhei para frente atônito. Botan estava parada, de pé ao lado da cama, apontando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Botan! Não é o que parece!"

"Como não Kuwabara! Você está de cueca e eu estou pelada!" gritou ela com a voz esganiçada e rouca.

De repente um estrondo veio da porta, atraindo minha atenção e a dela.

Não dava pra acreditar no meu azar. Parado no chão, em cima da porta que ele tinha acabado de botar abaixo, estava Yusuke Urameshi.

"Eu não mereço isso Kami-sama." choraminguei colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

"E aí galera?" disse Yusuke animado, levantando-se de cima da porta "Se divertiram ontem?"

Eu deveria ter matado ele quando tive a oportunidade.

_Continua..._


	4. Botan POV

**- Café Amargo -**

_Botan POV_

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Daqueles em que você sonha que está caindo e então de repente acorda. É, só pode ser isso.

"'Cê lembra o que aconteceu ontem Botan?" perguntou Yusuke empurrando uma xícara de café em minhas mãos.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça. Enjoada e constrangida demais para produzir qualquer som. A cara que Kuwabara estava fazendo também não ajudava em nada.

"Ta, e o que aconteceu?" perguntou a peste relaxando na cadeira daquele barzinho sujo.

De todos os lugares na cidade para se tomar café da manhã, por que tínhamos que ter vindo justo mais sujo e pobretão? Mas pelo menos não estávamos mais naquele motel de estrada que fedia a rato morto.

"Eu lembro de estar dançando. Daí o Kuwabara foi dançar comigo e o Koenma gritou alguma coisa e foi embora." disse eu falando rápido e rezando para que não precisasse repetir.

"Ta isso eu lembro. E depois?" continuou a peste gesticulando amplamente.

Ah que vontade de bater nele.

Kuwabara continuava quieto no canto da mesa, bebericando café e fazendo umas caretas estranhas de vez em quando.

"Depois? Bom, eu lembro do Hiei e do Kuwabara discutindo." disse finalmente bebendo o café "Ai que nojo, que café ruim Yusuke! Você pagou por isso?" perguntei contorcendo o rosto sentindo o gosto amargo na boca se intensificar.

"Café amargo é bom pra ressaca, não reclama." resmungou Yusuke também bebendo o seu e também fazendo careta "E depois da discussão?"

_"Hiei me larga!"_

_"E deixar você com aquele idiota? Não."_

_"Onde você está me levando?"_

_"Você faz perguntas demais _onna_."_

_"Eu quero voltar e continuar dançando!"_

_"Solta ela seu nanico chato!"_

"Depois da discussão eu não lembro de mais nada. Branco total." menti enfiando a cara na xícara para que nenhum dos dois visse meu rosto corado.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Apenas bebendo aquele café miserável. Até que Kuwabara resolveu manifestar sua importância.

"Yusuke, cadê a Keiko?" perguntou ele encarando o amigo.

A peste cerrou os olhos, parecendo estar se concentrando para lembrar.

"Sei lá cara." disse ele por fim dando de ombros.

Agora sim ele merecia um tapa.

"Você não sabe onde a sua namorada bêbada passou a noite Yusuke?" perguntei sarcástica "_Baka_."

"Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não lembro nem o que eu fiz para ter acordado em um sofá!" exclamou ele com raiva virando o café na roupa.

"E alguém sabe cadê o Hiei?" perguntou Kuwabara, mais uma vez manifestando sua importância.

Eu e Yusuke viramos a cabeça maquinalmente para ele. Não quanto à Yusuke, mas eu estava em choque com a idéia que me passou pela cabeça.

"Vocês não acham que..." comecei hesitante

"Não. Eu conheço a Keiko. O Hiei não." afirmou Yusuke, dava pra sentir que ele estava fazendo uso da auto-afirmação.

"Eles podem estar no templo da Genkai. Pelo menos não custa nada procurar lá." arriscou Kuwabara timidamente.

Comecei a me sentir mal por ter gritado com ele. Afinal ele não tinha culpa de nada.

_Continua..._


	5. Hiei POV

**- Café Amargo -**

_Hiei POV_

"Hn." me limitei a dizer para as coisas que Yusuke dizia. Ele falava tão rápido que eu só entendia metade.

"... Então viemos para cá e encontramos você." concluiu ele colocando todo a ar para fora e relaxando os ombros.

"Hn." fiz de novo sem emoção. Depois do que eles haviam me obrigado a fazer na noite passada era de se impressionar que ainda sobrara auto-estima o suficiente para vir me procurar.

"Hiei 'cê ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?" perguntou ele colocando as mãos na cintura e levantando a sobrancelha.

"Hn."

"'Cê ta zoando comigo né tampinha?" disse Yusuke com raiva, ele me olhou com um olhar que parecia dizer sou-babaca-e-tenho-punhos.

"Hn."

Botan veio até mim enquanto o idiota do Kuwabara cochichava com Yusuke. Ela se ajoelhou e ficou me encarando por um bom tempo antes de começar a falar. E pelos Deuses como ela falava.

"Você está me deixando mais zonzo com essa sua voz irritante _onna_." disparei cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos.

Ela parou de falar abruptamente. Abaixou a cabeça e torceu as mãos sobre o colo.

"Você não vai chorar vai?" perguntei mal humorado, se a noite passada tinha me ensinado alguma coisa, era que mulheres choram. E muito.

"Como você é grosso Hiei!" exclamou ela desferindo um tapa no meu rosto com uma velocidade impressionante.

Todo o aposento ficou silencioso. Toquei meu rosto no local ardido, meus dedos gelados trazendo algum alívio. Experimentei mexer a boca, mas todo o rosto doía com isso.

"_Baka_ por que fez isso!" perguntei irritado encarando ela.

"Porque você é um insensível grosseirão!" rebateu ela aparentemente ofendida.

Um pouco afastados de nós estavam Kuwabara e Yusuke que ficavam rindo baixinho, aumentando minha dor de cabeça.

"Hn." fiz novamente, sentindo a dor no rosto somar-se à do resto do corpo.

_"Hiei! Você também me acha uma chata?"_

_"Me solta mulher idiota!"_

_"O Yusuke não dá bola pra mim Hiei!"_

_"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

_"Ele passa mais tempo com vocês do que comigo! Eu sou namorada dele Hiei!"_

_"Não chore em cima de mim mulher idiota!"_

_"Olha lá! Ele dança com a Botan, mas não dança comigo! Nem o Kuwabara quer dançar comigo!"_

_"Nem imagino o porquê."_

_"Não seja irônico comigo Hiei!"_

"Hiei, pelo menos 'cê sabe cadê a Keiko?" perguntou Yusuke parando momentaneamente de rir.

"Você não sabe onde a sua namorada bêbada passou a noite Yusuke?" perguntei sarcástico. Kuwabara e Botan recomeçaram a onda de risadinhas.

"Eu não sou dono dela oras!" exclamou ele irritado gesticulando amplamente.

Kuwabara e Botan intensificaram as risadinhas. Pelos Deuses como aquilo era irritante.

"Vocês podem parar com isso?" perguntei me dirigindo aos dois risonhos. Eles tinham sorte por eu estar tão enjoado e com tanta dor de cabeça.

Outra coisa que aprendi ontem, nunca aceitar uma garrafa de contudo duvidoso vindo de Yusuke Urameshi. A menos que você queira uma grande dor de cabeça pela manhã.

"'Cê sabe onde ela ta então?" perguntou Yusuke.

"No quarto ao lado."


	6. Keiko POV

**- Café Amargo -**

_Keiko POV_

A mestra Genkai saiu do aposento acompanhando o médico. Eu estou tão envergonhada por ter ficado em coma alcoólico. E ainda mais envergonhada por ter sido Hiei e não Yusuke que me trouxe para o templo da mestra Genkai.

Apesar de eu achar que ele só fez aquilo pra se ver livre de mim. Desde que eu acordei ele não veio me ver nem nada. Mas é melhor assim, ter que agradecer a ele seria humilhação demais por um dia.

Coloquei a mão sobre a boca, controlando o impulso imenso de vomitar ali mesmo. O barulho de vozes foi aumentando ao meu redor, piorando consideravelmente minha dor de cabeça. Eu nem sabia que Genkai abria o templo para turistas.

Em algum lugar atrás de mim um shôji se abriu com violência. Segurei a testa com a mão imaginando quem era.

"Keiko! Sou eu, Yusuke!"

Bingo.

Ele veio correndo e parou na minha frente, Botan e Kuwabara em seus calcanhares parecendo bastante aliviados.

"O que foi?" perguntei com a voz meio embolada.

"Como assim o que foi menina? Você entra em coma alcoólico e nem me liga?" brandou ele apontando o indicador pra mim.

"Foi você quem largou sua namorada bêbada por aí e foi dançar com a Botan, nem vem." disse eu calmamente pegando o chá que Genkai tinha deixado para mim.

"Como é que..."

"Keiko como é que você está?" intrometeu-se Botan para minha felicidade, não queria discutir com ninguém com aquela dor de cabeça.

"Estou melhor, a mestra Genkai chamou o médico quando Hiei me trouxe." contei animada.

Mas minha alegria durou só até perceber a figura negra e baixinha entrar lentamente pelo aposento. Eu não queria ter que agradecer à Hiei, aí já era humilhação demais.

_"Buiei, bocê não me acha uma chata né?"_

_"Acho."_

_"Boxa Buiei, eu sempre sou tããão lebal com bocê!"_

_"Pare de chorar em cima de mim."_

_"Bocê bai me negar beu ombro?"_

_"Vou."_

_"Boooxa Buiei!"_

Desviei o rosto de volta para Botan, ignorando Hiei que estava parado no canto da sala.

"E quanto a você? Eu me lembro do Kuwabara te arrastando para fora do bar lá pelas tantas." disse voltando ao tom animado.

Os rostos de Botan e Kuwabara ficaram instantaneamente vermelhos e reluzentes.

"Que foi?" perguntei confusa.

"Er... Bem, sabe como é Keiko..." começou Botan nervosamente olhando para uma parede.

Ergui uma sobrancelha sem entender.

"Deixa eu adivinhar." disse começando a rir do constrangimento deles "Vocês estavam dançando daí o Hiei veio acabar com a festa e vocês se estranharam. Aí então o Hiei brincou de boliche humano usando o Kuwabara como bola e você levou ele para um motel para cuidar das feridas dele. E enquanto isso Yusuke capotou no sofá e eu entrei em coma alcoólico. Acertei?" terminei rindo muita da minha própria imaginação.

Todos, inclusive Hiei, fizeram silêncio absoluto. Havia certa tensão no ar. Fui parando de rir aos poucos.

"Muito bem suas pestes. Quem vai me explicar o que aconteceu?" exclamou a mestra entrando no aposento.


	7. Conclusão

**- Café Amargo -**

_Conclusão_

Mestra Genkai já tinha visto muitas coisas em sua longa vida. Mas nada se comparava ao grupo de jovens parados à sua frente, todos com expressões constrangidas.

"Só pra lembrar, de quem foi a idéia de alugar um bar para fazer uma festa mesmo?" perguntou ela se controlando para não cair na risada.

O rapaz no meio levantou a mão trêmula.

"Imaginei que tivesse sido você Yusuke. Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi." disse ela cruzando os braços e encarando os jovens.

"É a nossa capacidade para beber grandes quantidades de álcool?" arriscou Botan hesitante.

"É o fato do Hiei ter trazido a Keiko para cá?" arriscou Kuwabara.

"É o nosso constrangimento de em frente a uma situação normal para jovens da nossa idade?" arriscou Keiko.

A mestra deixou escapar um sorrisinho de escárnio.

"Também. Mas principalmente, por que exatamente você acordou sem roupa se havia levado Kuwabara para o motel apenas para cuidar dele?" perguntou a mestra se dirigindo à Botan.

O rosto da guia ficou rubro imediatamente.

"Eu juro que não fiz nada!" defendeu-se Kuwabara erguendo os braços.

"É que eu não consigo dormir vestida. Dá muita coceira mestra." explicou-se ela constrangida.

Yusuke também parecia estar se controlando para não rir.

"Tudo bem querida. Eu também tinha coceira ao usar roupas perto de homens bonitos."

"Mestra!" gritaram Botan, Yusuke e Keiko em uníssono.

A velha senhora engoliu o riso.

"Keiko, você lembrou de agradecer ao Hiei por tê-la trazido aqui quando não estava consciente?" perguntou Genkai trocando o assunto.

A garota pareceu _muito_ constrangida com aquela pergunta.

"Er... Bem, ahn, obrigada Hiei." disse ele em tom baixo, quase inaudível.

"Hn." fez o youkai virando o rosto para o outro lado, indiferente.

"Bom, espero que tenham aprendido a lição depois de ontem." declarou Genkai séria encarando cada um dos presentes.

"Ah sim." concordou Yusuke sorrindo.

"Com certeza." concordou Kuwabara também sorrindo.

"Sakê vagabundo nunca mais." disseram juntos animados.

"Como assim Sakê vagabundo!" exclamou Keiko irritada "Você me deu Sakê de baixa qualidade para beber?" perguntou ela chacoalhando os ombros de Yusuke, que ficava cada vez mais zonzo.

"Isso explica o enjôo." comentou Botan colocando a mão sobre o ventre pensativa "E também a dor de cabeça."

"Quer dizer que tudo isso é culpa desses dois?" perguntou Hiei também irritado.

A mestra segurou o rosto com as mãos, tentando ignorar a balbúrdia que se instalara na sala.

"Crianças."

_Fim_


End file.
